Stupid April Fool's Day
by teneery
Summary: TDWT, one-shot. To vote or not to vote for Alejandro – that is a question… Heather is facing surprisingly hard decision in Drumheller. R&R.


_I might make some mistakes – I'm not very good in English._

_I don't own anything._

_Please, R&R._

* * *

><p>"So I'm stuck going in the final three with Alejandro."<p>

'And Sierra,' I added in my mind. I almost shivered at this thought. I didn't really liked the fact that one of my opponents in final three will be insane fangirl, who, for some reason, was angry at me for whole day long. No, sorry, not angry, she was psycho shirty at me, almost ready for becoming a murderer. If I hadn't known better, I would say it was something connected with Cody. But I haven't done anything, the pipsqueak also didn't know what was going in Sierra's messed head.

I mean, I would end up in the final three with them, if I won't be voted out. All right, Alejandro promised to not vote for me, but Cody can always do it, since he is on good terms with Alejandro and Sierra… Yep, she'll vote for me, no doubt.

Knowing my luck I'll end up tying with Cody. Beating this scrawny shrimp shouldn't be hard, unless Chris will make us fixing a computer or something like that. I wouldn't have a chance with the techno-geek.

Or shaving my head. _Again_. Ugh, just no. I'm not sure if I would suffer this horror once again.

Knowing Chris' sick mind, he would do that. He would. Gah!

I was in confessional, since the only 'person' I could talk to was a camera. And ten million people .

Meh. Don't care. Even if I would have someone to talk to, audience would still know. We're on the vision, in the international show (although sometimes it was better to forget that.)

"It sucks because he's so good at everything." I continued. "If I'm lucky, the final challenge will be some other disgusto-eating thing, rat intestines or whatever, and he won't have Courtney to cheat for him."

Haha, no. There's no Courtney around here anymore. I've made sure that she was finally voted out. Having a heartbreak was one thing, but throwing the challenges to get rid of the goth girl? It sounded tempting, I admit, but our dear CIT crossed the line. Plus, she flirted with Alejandro! And for a moment I thought he started to like her too.

Not that I cared, of course. It was just simply… Irritating. Yes irritating, because… Because I thought… I mean… Erm…

Suddenly the door opened and I saw Sierra's head. I screamed, horrified more than ever and instinctively jumped away from her. The bathroom was small, so it didn't help very much.

She wanted to 'get revenge' or something for whole day, but then, for the first time, we were alone. She wanted to kill me for something I didn't do. Or at least I think I didn't do. I've made a lot of different things which didn't make me the most favourite person on the show, but… But nothing to her, at least not lately I swear! I needed allies and I had to be nice to them, you know? And, unfortunately, after last challenge Sierra was the only option, although I tried to convince Cody to vote for Alejandro (and in return he accused me of loving that guy! Why does everyone keep saying that?)

Uh… Where I was? Ah, yes, Sierra was about to kill. That would be so not nice ending of this already awful day.

In moments like this – I mean facing a death – people are realizing sometimes stupid, sometimes stupid details. I've faced danger many times in this show, not mentioning keeping my popularity in my high school or fights with my siblings for remote.

In this certain moment I recalled Sierra's words from trip to Egypt. She said that Cody's birthday was on April 1st. April Fool's Day.

I was about to die from hands of creepy, utterly psychotic, fanatic, giant stalker on April Fool's Day. What a lame joke that would be! At least for me. I bet everyone else would be happy to get rid of me.

"Ahhh! Uh, if you're planning my murder, remember, we are on TV and everyone-" I started to talk very fast, but Sierra interrupted me:

"We need to talk."

She looked normal. I mean, more normal than most of the time. She was looking at me almost _concerned_, as if I had gone mad, not her. Alright, maybe I wasn't looking like the sanest person then, but just because of being scared. In 'what will she do to me now I do not want to die' way.

"You're not going to kill me?" I asked, still not certain. Sure, she didn't have post digger with her anymore and didn't hold a chainsaw. Still, she could murder me with bare hands. She probably was able to do that.

That could be a trap. Who knew, maybe Sierra was acting and wanted to take me to place without cameras and…

I so wasn't going out of the confessional. At least there people would see everything. I truly hoped Sierra cared about that. If she landed in prison, she wouldn't be seeing her Cody-kins (ugh, seriously, Sierra, from all guys on the show choosing this shrimp!) Maybe I should tell her that, in case she still wanted to kill me.

Besides, she would be kicked off the show and Alejandro and Cody would end up as a final two with one million dollars for one of them.

Yes, Heather, nice. You were just hoping you won't get killed, and you still were thinking about money. Then again, you never cared about anything but money. That's why you've been the best player and you'd win TDI if not…

I didn't want to think about it.

But I still hoped that Alejandro at least would be present at my funeral.

Augh, stop it! You're not getting dead any time soon and you definitely don't want to see this Jerk-face, even being lifeless.

"Uh… No" I almost forgot about Sierra. She still was looking at me with confused expression on her face. "You're… Okay?"

"If you promise you won't do anything to me."

"Eh? I just wanted to talk about eliminating Alejandro."

Oh? That was interesting. I promised Alejandro I wouldn't vote for him, but talking with Sierra won't hurt. If she truly didn't mean to kill me.

The stalker girl gave me a picture with me and… And Cody sleeping next to each other in the economy class.

Uh. Seriously, what the hell?

It would explain Sierra's being more creepy than usual, not mentioning her kill-Heather mood. And asking me about remembering Cody's birthday, as if I didn't have more important things to do. Like debating why exactly Alejandro helped me getting out of the hole and proposed me an alliance. Fine, he and I have been the greatest adversaries this game has ever seen, quoting myself. But… But what if it was more than alliance?

No, it wasn't. Stupid. And not really worth my time.

"Alejandro gave me this fake photo this morning." Sierra's words woke me up from thinking. "He wanted to make me furious at me, but my Cody-bunny explained to me it was impossible – I would never left him alone with you, got it?" She said the last sentence with her annoying, high, aggressive voice, but just after that she smiled cheerfully. "Me and Cody decided to vote for Alejandro and we want you to vote for him too. So what do you say? Will you vote for him?"

Oh, nice. At lest I know they won't vote for me.

That was smart move from Alejandro. Making Sierra… Jealous… Furious… At me.

No. That wasn't smart move. At all.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at Sierra angrily.

"Yes" I growled and stormed out, giving the photo back to surprised Sierra.

Oh, this guy had a nerve. Firstly he made Sierra chasing me with post digger, then saved me from this stupid pit… Only because he didn't want me to vote for him?

As far as I could know, our 'alliance' could be fake. Honestly, he wanted to make Sierra voting for me, convincing Cody to do the same wasn't on his 'hardest things to do' list.

Or wouldn't be, if he didn't make this photo. He screwed up and I'm going to make sure he'll pay for that.

But… But…

But what if he simply changed his mind and meant what he said, when proposing getting to the final two together?

Eh, no. It was just Alejandro being himself – manipulating, with desire to win, he probably… He couldn't…

He was just similar to me. Too similar. Yes, I admitted that. We've had many things in common. Although I doubt that in childhood he was fat, unpopular kid hated by everyone.

I somehow realized I stormed outside Jumbo Jet. I blinked few times, seeing sunset. The elimination ceremony was coming closer with every minute.

Should I vote for Alejandro? Yes. Definitely. Probably. I don't know.

"Hi, Heather" I turned around to see Cody. He just came with his barrel. Raising an eyebrow at oil spilled near the plane's entrance, he approached me. "Uh, listen, Sierra and I…"

"Yes, I'm voting for Alejandro too" I rolled my eyes. Just because I still wasn't sure about didn't mean I couldn't lie. Cody just agreed with Sierra to vote off somebody else than her (mostly because she had an invincibility – but then again, in China she got one too, and he still voted for her,) they could always change their minds and try to vote me off. And convince Alejandro to do the same. Or worse, they wouldn't have to try to convince him.

Gah! That was ridiculous! Normally I wouldn't be so unsure about voting somebody off but then…

"Are you alright?" Asked Cody.

"What? Uh… Sure, whatever." I mumbled. I was going to be in the final three, Alejandro, one of the best players was going to take a drop of shame, and all that I'd have if I was willing to vote for him.

But what if he was going to vote for Cody? He surely would defeat this pipsqueak easily, although angry Sierra against us didn't look as the best option either.

I somehow was aware of the fact that Cody passed me and entered the plane, but I was too deep in my thoughts.

The only thing I could do was voting for Alejandro. I couldn't risk my chances of winning. I would end up in the final three with my former teammates. Just like in first season. I hoped it would end better for me than the last time.

Ugh. Don't even think about it.

I sat on one of the lying barrels, watching the sunset, telling myself that voting for this rock hard, walking prime rib of a… JERK was the only good option. End of story.

It sounded almost convincing.

But hey, I almost died because of him that day, right? Well, him and Sierra. On the other side, he helped me getting out of this stupid hole. He could just have left me, it wouldn't even take any effort from him, like with Bridgette or LeShawna. Of course, the only reason why he did that could be not getting my vote.

Ugh. Forget everything Heather, alright? Voting for him was the best choice.

That's when I finally made my decision.

One hour later Alejandro, Cody, Sierra and I were sitting on the marshmallow ceremony. Oh yes, nice reference to first season, Chris. I still remember his acting then: "the camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight blah blah and you can't come back. EVER." Nice memories… Not.

"The second marshmallow goes to… Heather, who also had no votes against her."

I caught my symbol of safety from elimination a little confused.

Alejandro didn't vote for me. He truly wanted us being a final two. I somehow suspected that… Alright, more hoped that suspected, but…

But…

Hell, he was about to learn I broke my promise and voted for him!

"Let's read the remaining votes. Just for little, suspenful fun!" Chris decided. Good God, this guy just loves to be dramatic. But they pay him for that. That's why he didn't have to work hard for getting one million dollars and instead, relax in his hot tub when not torturing us and...

How big was his salary anyway?

"The first vote goes to… Cody."

I noticed how Sierra put her hand on Cody's arm. The little guy looked terrified. Alejandro, on the other hand, was completely calm and was even smiling.

"One for Alejandro…" He immideately stopped looking amused. What was he expecting? If Sierra and I didn't get any votes, he had to get at least one of them. He was going to learn soon, that he got three of them.

"Another one for Alejandro."

He looked at me. Don't think I didn't notice. I quickly turned my head away, not exactly sure what to think and feel.

"And the last vote goes to…"

Cody was keeping his fingers crossed, Alejandro looked utterly terrified.

Just say that, Chris, and Alejandro will hate me forever. Or no, better don't say! I was just about to discover it was all a nightmare, right?

"Wait!" Sierra interrupted. Alejandro looked at her annoyed. I probably looked more pleased. Too much drama for one day – how much pressure person can carry? "We've all been through a lot together. So I think we should do one more thing before anybody gets a boot!" She ran to the plane to return with birthday cake for Cody. Oh. Nice, Sierra, it was a pretty good way to… Put aside… This… Moment…

The candles on the cake were litted.

And Sierra was standing at the spilled oil.

Just next to the plane.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CODY! I made it myself" she stated proudly.

Alejandro, Cody, Chris and I screamed the same thing, as if we were training this for weeks: "SIERRA! LOOK OUT!"

"WHAT?" She shrieked.

I barely noticed how Ezekiel, this stupid yeti and few animals escaped from the Jumbo Jet.

I faced death many times and somehow survived. Hell, That day I face it more times than ever. That was it? Because of the stupid, stupid, stupid cake?

I covered my head and felt something warm approaching my back and touching my arms.

And then, there was an explosion.

Ha ha… No, I cannot really describe my emotions I felt then. I can't say I was mortified or angry. If you ever had been in similar situation, you know, what I mean. There isn't any word to describe something like this. Maybe besides wstrghkjkl. Which isn't even a word. I'm not really a poet material.

Then, the cloud scattered.

"Sierra!" I've heard Cody.

"MY BEAUTIFUL PLANE! NO-O-O!" That was Chris.

It was Alejandro, who was covering me with his own body seemingly to protect me from any falling debris.

It probably wasn't a good thing that I was dumbfounded for a long moment more because of him than the plane's explosion. It probably had something to do with facing death too many times.

He finally get his hands off me and we ran to Sierra.

"Are you okay?" Wow, Alejandro even sounded concerned.

"Do I look okay?" Sierra screeched angrily. After that her hair disintegrated.

Oh. Looks like history likes to repeat itself.

"Chris, hey Chris..." I called.

"Ah, she's fine!" He threw one of the plane's parts away. "Although I guess with the whole 'blowing up my plane' business, SHE'S OUT OF THE GAME!"

"So, the final three?" Asked Alejandro. He didn't sounded concered anymore. More happy. "It's Cody, Heather, and me?" It rhymed. Nice.

Sierra was on the verge of tears. "Cody, you must win it for both of us."

I noticed that Alejandro offered me a high five. I send him an uneasy look and fake smile.

"Whoo. Yeah." I high fived him.

I wasn't really sure if I was happy then. Don't get me wrong, I voted for him, but still had a little… Ridiculous hope, kay?

What I was going to do? He could discover that I broke my promise unless… Unless I would destroy evidence.

I could always burn passports.

Yes, yes! Genius! It was a good way to do it!

"Uh… Be right back."

I put all four passports to fire and ran away quickly, when Chris was signing off the show, ending with crying.

And that was it. The most crazy day in my life. Never, ever AGAIN.

Our only option was sleeping on the hard, cold ground – not really the first class equivalent, if you know, what I mean. Chris, however, was still talking to the camera.

"I think this bloodcurdling event learned me one, truly important thing. In the life the only valuable things are… OBJECTS!" I rolled my eyes, as I've heard Chris kneeling and digging through plane's remains. "Maybe something was spared…. A-ha!" I turned my head to see contented Chris with white, big, electric… Toothbrush. "At least my teeth will remain snow-white."

…Seriously?

* * *

><p><em>Ok…<em>

_I hope Heather isn't too OOC. And that I didn't make her too insane. But, you know, girl had a really hard day, so you know xD_

_Review, review!_


End file.
